Distraction
by FansofCenaton
Summary: John is Horny and Randy being on the phone isn't going to help any! See how he fixes that.. ONE-SHOT... CENTON *SLASH* REVIEW


HEY READERS! HOW YAL DOING! I just want to wish yall a merry christmas Hope everyone gets what they want... Anyways I was bored and did this for fun.. A present for yall from me to you... CENTON OF COURSE! ONESHOT BTW A NEW CENTON STORY IS FINISHED IH AVE WRITTEN! I WILL POST IT LATER THIS WEEK! 75 chapters LONG! This is going to be fun! :)

I DO NOT OWN ANYONE! DAMN IF I DID OMG!

MERRY CHRISTMAS AGAIN! LOVE YALL!

John closes the hotel room door quietly behind him, a smirk spreading across his face as his eyes meet Randy's . He laughs to himself as Randy's face turns serious and he starts shaking his head wildly back and forth. Well, that just wouldn't do John wants to play and he intends on doing just that. Randy is on the phone with Samantha , as usual, but it's not like that's going to stop him. The three of them have a sort of understanding between them, basically when Samantha not around John gets to fuck Randy. John likes this arrangement. Phone calls are tricky though.  
>Technically Samantha isn't with Randy so it should be John and Randy time. Then again, John is pretty sure that fooling around with your boyfriend while his wife is on the phone is something that he shouldn't do. But, ya know, fuck that. John is never been one to give a flying fuck about rules and what is and what is not appropriate. He dated Paris Hilton for crying out loud. So he makes his way across the room to stand in front of Randy making a motion with his hands for Randy to uncross his legs. But Randy, being the stubborn little bastard that he is, is not moving. Fine then, if Randy wanted to do this the hard way, John would just have to make him move. John huffs and uses his foot to kick apart Randy's legs, giving him the space he needs to straddle Randy's lap. He's just getting comfy when Randy tries to stand-up and throw him off.<br>His boyfriend is being quiet the little bitch today.  
>John uses all his weight to push Randy firmly back down. He places his hands on either side of Randy's head and gets a good grip on the back on the couch. There, that ought to do it. Randy iss shooting him daggers, but John just rolls his eyes and leans in to lick one long, wet stripe up Randy'sneck. The strangled noise that comes from Randy's mouth was worth all the effort. John can hear Samantha ask if everything is okay and he has to bite his lip to keep from laughing out loud.<br>"Ye..ah, baby, everythin's fine. So, when did you say your folks were coming to visit?" Randy asks, all the while using his hands to try to push John off of his lap. John is starting to think he's not being appreciated. Well, he could fix that. He's got one hand half-way down Randy's pajama- bottoms (and, hey, someone's free-ballin' it today), when Randy swears rather loudly.  
>Oops. Gonna be a little hard to explain that one to the wifey.<br>"Sorry, baby, you know how I get when I'm watchin' a game." Randy apologizes through gritted teeth as he gives John a look that probably should persuade him to stop, but it doesn't. He's horny and he plans on doing something about it, whether Randy wants to man up and get off the phone or not. He wraps his hand around Randy's cock, stroking hard and slow, as he uses his mouth to suck a wet trail down Randy's chest. Randy's breath hitches, his hand balling into a fist on his knee. John smiles to himself, he's got him right where he wants him.  
>He draws circles with his thumb over the head, and he can feel his own cock throbbing inside his pants as Randy's hips thrust up at the movement.<br>"What…I didn't catch that, Sam What did you say again?" Randy's breathless now, his tongue swiping out to lick at his lips. John places the heel of his hand against his cock, trying to calm his own arousal. He doesn't want this to end before it even begins. John dips his tongue inside Randy's navel, swirling it around and around, as his hand keeps up the steady, slow motion on Randy's cock. He uses his free hand to tug at Randy's pajama's and smiles in triumph when Randy lifts his hips without protest.  
>"Ugh huh…sounds goooood." Randy drags out the last syllable of the word as his head falls back against the couch and John feeling mighty proud of himself. He looks up to find Randy's heated gaze locked on him and he shoots him a coy grin before taking Randy into his mouth. "Shit!" Randy swears and John almost laughs, except that would be rude and all, so instead he just lets out a low hum around Randy's cock. He doesn't bother listening to Randy explain that one, instead he concentrates on taking Randy further into his mouth and using his tongue to tease the sensitive vein.<br>John knows he's good at this, knows he gives head like a pro. He can usually have Randy coming in a matter of minutes, keening in a low murmur as he spills down John's throat. He's damn proud of his cock-sucking abilities. John slides his mouth up to the tip, tonguing the slit and moaning around Randy's cock as the salty taste of come hits his tongue. His own cock is begging for attention, resting hard and heavy inside his jeans. He reaches down, blindly pulling at the button and zipper of his jeans, sighing with relief when he takes his cock in hand and starts stroking fast and hard.  
>"Ugh…what?" Randy's voice has taken on that deep, southern drawl it gets when he's close and John shivers as the honeyed accent flows over him. Randy could make him come just by talking to him in that tone; he'd make a fucking killing as a phone sex operator. John moves his mouth further down Randy's cock, his lips almost touching the base now. When he reaches his hand between Randy's thighs, the tip of one finger just grazing Randy's entrance, he feels Randy's cock jerk slightly. His own body is shaking with the need for release, his hand working feverishly over his leaking cock.<br>"Sam, can I call you back?" Randy's practically panting into the phone now, his hips rising and falling to meet John's mouth. John moans his approval as he slides his mouth the rest of the way down Randy's cock, taking him down and into his throat. John swallows, increasing the already tight suction and Randy thrusts his hand into John's hair, tugging roughly at the blonde strands. John whimpers around Randy's cock as John tugs even harder, knowing how much he likes it. John gets off on having his hair pulled while he's sucking cock, a fact that Randy takes full advantage of quiet often.  
>"What? No…I just…I need to…I'll tell him…shit…I'll call you back, Sam." Randy slams his cell phone shut and tosses it beside him on the couch. John groans when Randy's other hand fists in his hair, the sharp pain sending jolts of pleasure straight to his cock. "Damn, John…you're…gonna pay for THIS!" It's kind of hard to smirk with a mouth full of cock, but John gives it his best shot. Randy wasn't expecting that at all. He crooks his finger, aiming for that sweet spot as he swallows repeatedly around Randy's cock. When Randy's hips suddenly thrust forward, John knows he's found it.<br>He pulls off Randy's cock, leaving just his tongue to tease the head, as he works his finger back and forth over Randy's prostate. "Is that a threat or a promise, baby?" John teases, chuckling when Randy growls and tries to push his head back down. "Depends on how fast you can get me off. Come on John stop screwin' around, I need to…FUCK!" Randy slams his head back as John takes him all the way inside his mouth again, sucking hard and fast now.  
>John can feel Randy's hands starting to shake on his head and knows Randy's close. He stops stroking himself and concentrates completely on Randy his mouth working even faster, sucking that much harder.<br>"John…John…I'm gonna…Oh God." Randy keens, gasping as his hands pet and tug at John's head. John looks up and locks his eyes with Randy's silently telling him to let go. Randy moans, low and deep, and thrusts one final time into John's mouth.  
>"JOHN, God…shit…fuck, oh God!" Randy screams, coming hard down John's throat. John swallows hungrily, taking everything Randy has to offer. When John starts to go soft, he pulls back, licking a few stray drops from his lips as he smiles up at Randy<br>"Jesus, John…" Randy pants, shaking his head slightly. Usually this is when John would make some smartass remark about how much of a quick draw Randy is when it comes to his mouth, but John is in pain. Now that he's got Randy's full attention, he plans on taking advantage of it. "Think you could help me out here, Orton?" John asks as he starts slowly stroking his own cock again. He grins as Randy watches him touch himself, his eyes going dark as John lets out an exaggerated moan.  
>"Come 'ere…" John quickly moves to straddle Randy's lap again, moaning when his cock grazes against Randy's naked chest. He leans forward, his mouth claiming Randy's in a deep kiss. John groans when Randy sweeps his tongue inside his mouth, no doubt tasting his own salty flavor that still lingers there. "Randy…please!" John whines, which he will completely deny later, because he's a grown fucking man and grown men do not whine. Randy pulls back with a smirk, licking his lips slowly and teasingly.<br>On top of being a grade-A stubborn bastard, Randy could also be a world-class cocktease.  
>"Need something, John? I can't do anything if I don't know what you want." Okay, so maybe John deserves this, but it doesn't make it any less cruel. He's so hard he's pretty sure he could pound nails and if he doesn't come soon something is going to explode. John's not sure what and he would really rather not find out. Best to play along.<br>"Touch me, Randy. I want to feel your hand on my cock, want you to make me come with your hand." John whispers, leaning forward to nip lightly at Randy's neck. Randy mumbles a few words that sound like "fuckin' tease" and "cockslut", but John's not really sure about that. All he cares about is that Randy is finally touching him, his hand moving quickly over John cock. John gasps against Randy's neck, his fingers digging into Randy's shoulder as Randy tightens his grip even more. John thrusts his hips what little bit he can, desperate for his release. He can feel his body start to shake, sweat sliding down his back as Brian thumbs the head of his cock.  
>"Yeah, that's good John…let go." Randy murmurs as he sucks softly at John's neck, his tongue flickering out to lick the sweat lingering there. John lifts his head, leaning it against Randy's as his breathing comes out in labored pants across Randy's face. "Ran I'm gonna…" John tries to warn him, but the warning dies on his lips when Randy suddenly slides his free hand through John's hair and tugs roughly while at the same time biting down hard on his neck.<br>"FUCK RANDY FUCK…oh fuuuck!" John screams, white flashing behind his closed eyes as he comes hard all over Randy's hand and chest. His body shakes as he rides out his orgasm, moans tumbling from his lips as he tries to regain control of his breathing.  
>"John?" Randy asks, pulling lightly on John's hair and forcing him to meet his eyes. John blinks slowly, his whole body feeling sluggish and sleepy.<br>"Mmm…yeah?" John mumbles, wincing when Randy tucks him back inside his boxers. Jesus, he might have lost a few brain cells that time. Fuck.  
>"Samantha said to tell you that if you distract me again while she's on the phone she's cutting you off from Randy-time." Randy chuckles and John rolls his eyes. "Technically she was cutting in on my time, but whatever. You looked like you could use a distraction." John wiggles his eyebrows and laughs when Randy shakes his head.<br>"Helluva distraction, Johnny."  
>"What can I say? I'm good."<p>

MERRY CHRISTMAS READERS... A NICE ONE SHOT I DECIDED TO DO WHILE IN BED JUST BEING BORED! ENJOY! REVIEW YALL KNOW ME AND MY REVIEWS PLEASE DO SO! 

A


End file.
